Commercial aircraft operators and passengers are increasingly requesting in-flight entertainment (IFE) and electrical power outlets to enable passengers and/or crew members to operate various personal electronic devices, such as laptop computers, at their seats. To provide passengers and/or crew members with such features, electrical power and data communications capability must be delivered to each seat. Power and data are delivered to aircraft passenger seats via one or more cables that extend from a power or data source to the passenger seats. The cables typically extend up through a floor access panel and along one or more seat tracks recessed within the floor of the aircraft passenger cabin. The seat track is covered by a seat track cover.